Etheriapedia:Changelog
April 2019= April 13 *'New Monsters: Ovelin, Stolem, Golven.' *'New Ability: Overexhaust size of smoky attacks' *'Changed smoky attacks (Sand Attack, Smokescreen, Sweet Scent).' **Use significantly fewer particles, so they should cause less lag. April 6 *'Improved Shop design and handling.' **Added “Skins” section to shop. **This is only a test version of the Skins section, and will likely be re-designed in the future. **The Skins section will be for purchasing specially designed skins (such as Event skins). *'Turned the Golden Orb, Teddy bear, and Sword in Stone into interactable objects.' *'Bug fixes.' April 2 *'Pizza Party Event has ended! A lot of work was put into making this event, so I really hope you all enjoyed it!' *'New Monster: Kousai' *'Replaced Monsters: Spidumbra, Lunachnid' **At request of the creator, the following monsters have been removed and replaced with new monsters: ***Replaced Spidumbra with Eidlon. ***Replaced Lunachnid with Aralon. *'Changed Daily Task system.' **You can now complete daily tasks if you are not in the fan group. However, you can only have 2 tasks at a time and they will only give you 20% of the normal reward amount. *'Dragon Dance has been nerfed.' **Now it only buffs one stat (either Attack or Speed). |-| March 2019= March 19 *'PIZZA PARTY EVENT!' **Monsters of Etheria is a part of the official Roblox Pizza Party Event! For a limited time, use Pizza Launchers to shoot pizzas at other players! Collect launched pizzas to receive exclusive Roblox hats! **During this event, you also have the opportunity to earn “Pizza” skins for the following 16 monster lines: ***Boxling/Broxl: Give Chex 20 Pizzas in total ***Honumb/Ursweet: Give Chex 40 Pizzas in total ***Avien/Maltion: Give Chex 60 Pizzas in total ***Lullafairy: Give Chex 80 Pizzas in total ***Magu/Magecci/Maguca: Give Chex 100 Pizzas in total ***Crimortar/Outlannon: Randomly found when hit by a Pizza Launcher ***Snik/Seren/Secton: Randomly found when hit by a Pizza Launcher ***Lyxic/Prowlyx/Miscrelyx: Defeat an Etherian that is using a Pizza skin ***Salablinder/Hyd-dra: Get defeated by an Etherian that is using a Pizza skin ***Oinkoin/Moneyhog/Swinance: Complete a daily task ***Terroot/Geminirt/Gaiarth: Teach a monster a new attack ***Munstorm/Pharavil: Collect a dirty tomato ***Atlantitan: Find and Collect Pizza Atlantitan ***Jardrix/Jarantula: Redeem the code: "ACheesyCode2019" ***Ribbomb/Frodiary/Detoadnate: Redeem the code: "GettingSaucy2019" ***Florafluff: Redeem the code: "PizzaParty2019" *'New game logo artwork by BluefireMochi.' *'Legendaries spawn 30% faster than normal for this event only.' *'Added correct “Idea” credit for Lockspectre, Solareign, and Atlantitan.' March 9 *'New Monster: Atlantitan' **Atlantitan is our first new legendary monster since Monsters of Etheria launched. It is a titan class legendary, just like Ignititan. *'New Artwork: Type icons, crate images, item images' **Type icons and Crate images are brand new, courtesy of BluefireMochi. Item images are now higher resolution, and have been re-sized. *'New Interaction Framework.' **The beach elevator no longer operates based on saying phrases in chat. Instead, you can find a button hidden near the beach that will raise and lower the elevator. There is also a button inside the elevator as well as inside the power plant. This change was something I wanted to do for a long time, but also was necessary because Console players cannot chat, so they couldn’t access Zarc’s quest to obtain Watchbot without help from a PC/Mobile user. This interaction framework is also being used for all NPCs (Quests + Chex) as well as map interaction events (Cave Smoke, Lab Fire, Sleeping Pheracle). *'New Dialogue Framework' **The dialogue system has been completely re-worked. The old system would display blue-green text and the top of the screen, and possibly give yes/no buttons to respond. The new system is cleaner, appears in a box at the bottom of the screen, includes the name of who/what you are interacting with, and allows for varied responses (your response could be “Thanks!” instead of “Yes”). All NPCs (Quests + Chex) as well as map interaction events (Cave Smoke, Lab Fire, Sleeping Pheracle) use this framework. *'Energy Orbs are no longer affected by the golden orb and prestige EXP bonus.' *'Energy Orbs now give exactly as much EXP needed to level up, and include a notification for clarity.' *'Energy Orbs have been added to the shop!' *'Modified Ignititan’s base stats' March 2 *'New Monsters: Minnart, Sperish, Harfin' *'New Abilities: Water Cycle, Faux Harpoon' *'“Monsters” are now known as “Etherians”.' *'“Etherian” has been renamed “Explorer”.' *'Fixed Flying on Console.' **To fly, use the move by first hitting the Right Trigger. Then, hold down the Right Bumper to fly forwards. Move your camera to change directions. |-| February 2019= February 23 *'New Monster: Solareign' *'New Abilities: Solar Absorption, Branching Antlers' **Solar Absorption increases damage in the day, but decreases damage at night. **Branching Antlers has a chance to inflict the Bleeding status effect when hitting an opponent with a contact attack. *'New Item: Solar Dewdrop' **Solar Dewdrops spawn near the forest and can be bought in the shop. When used, they restore 30 HP. *'Added Status Effect “Bleeding”' **Bleeding takes 2% of your health per turn for 5 turns (total of 10% health loss). *'Whenever a new official background artwork is made (such as the ones seen on the teleportation screen), they are guaranteed to appear in the teleport screen for the next 2 days.' *'Lucifyce has been nerfed (-20 Base Speed).' *'Optimization changes (Client no longer loads the dictionary for the entire monster Base Stat list).' February 16 *'Valentines Event has now ended.' *'New Monster: Lucifyce' *'New Ability: Frozen Over' *'Group Auto-Promotion bot has been fixed!' **Join the game to be ranked up from Citizen to Trainer. **Obtain every monster in the game to be ranked up to Expert. **Prestige every monster in the game to be ranked up to Champion. **The bot triggers when you either join the game and load your data, obtain a new monster, rank a monster up to level 100, or prestige a monster. February 9 *'Valentines Day Event!' **'Runs from February 9th until February 16th' **'You can obtain 5 exclusive “Lovely” skins:' ***Lovely Honumb: use Headbutt on Honey Trees to discover and obtain a Lovely Honumb (and a jar of delicious Honey!) ***Lovely Florafluff: after collecting 25 of each color Heart (Red/Purple/Magenta), use Honey in the flower field to attract a Lovely Florafluff ***Lovely Munstorm: reap the benefits of the Blood Moon (PS: This requires your monster to be under level 100) ***Lovely Cryoball: charm a monster of the opposite gender ***Lovely Eletoid : restart the life of any monster *'Using Headbutt on Honey Trees now has a small chance to give you Honey.' *'“Chinese Oinkoin” skin has been renamed “Oriental Oinkoin” and the models have been redone.' *'Codes now ignore spaces/tabs before and after the code.' **This means that “AdCrates”, " AdCrates", and "AdCrates " are all valid. *'Stat stage decay time has been changed.' **Instead of always taking 50 seconds to wear off, the decay time now scales depending on how many stages the user has. *'Background artwork during teleport screen is now randomized.' **There are currently 5 possible backgrounds, more will be added over time. February 2 *'New Monsters: Jarantula, Maltion' *'New Ability: Worldly Antithesis' *'Avien is now a Wind/Cosmic type.' *'Avien’s stats have been nerfed.' *'Avien’s ability “Hover” has been changed to “Worldly Antithesis”.' *'The effect of the ability Extraterrestrial has been changed.' *'Magnet Rise now multiplies jump height by x2 instead of x1.85.' *'Modifications to Umbris’s appearance (changed feet, re-aligned back spikes).' **This is because people kept relating it to Necrozma. They are completely unrelated - this is not a Pokemon game. |-| January 2019= January 26 *'Official Mutation Artwork release.' **All mutations now have official mutation artwork instead of pictures of the mutation models. Artwork by Bluefiremochi. *'Code week! Every day from now until next update, we will be releasing a new code!' **January 26: "FirstCodeWeek2019" (Gives 8 Regular Crates) **January 27: "DayTwoLoot2019" (Gives 5 Creation Crates) **January 28: "FreeDayThree2019" (Gives 3 Self Crates) **January 29: "DayFoDough2019" (Unlocks Rich skin for Spectrability) **January 30: "FifthDayCash2019" (Gives 400 Credits) **January 31: "SelfAbsorbedSix2019" (Gives 5 Self Crates) **February 1: "ChineseNewYear2019" (Unlocks Chinese skin for Oinkoin) *'Bug Fixes.' January 19 *'New Monsters: Crimortar, Outlannon' *'New Ability: Scorched Missile' *'Particles in monsters are now affected by the skin system.' *'Shutdown message will now give information about official shutdowns.' *'Fixed an issue where monster/item pickup notifications wouldn’t run properly.' *'Leftover admin music is now automatically stopped when the staff member leaves the server.' January 12 *'New Monsters: Lyxic, Prowlyx, Miscrelyx' *'New Ability: Sharpened Blade' *'Display Models are now animated.' *'After waking up from Sleep, you are given the “Well Rested” tag for 30 seconds. While “Well Rested”, you cannot be put to sleep.' *'Improvements to how the in-game Friend List works.' *'Fixed Ice Shard.' January 5 *'The “Winter Holidays” event has ended.' *'New Monster: Chambrr' *'Improved Teleportation System to be more secure.' **Uses “SetTeleportGui” to ensure that the teleport screen is set before teleportation. **Also gives you the teleport status at the top of the screen while teleporting. *'Reintroduced “Elusive” skins.' **These are extremely rare “trophy” skins. *'Tier 2 skins (Exotic, Elusive) no longer affect Tier 1 skins that aren’t Normal (Spooky, Festive, PBDay).' *'The Exotic skin is now considered a global skin on the backend.' *'Fixed an issue with PBDay Maguca’s hat in the secondary Idle animation.' |-| December 2018= December 29 *'Monsters of Etheria is now available on console!' *'New monster: Florafluff' *'New ability: Floral Power' *'Traits tab now gives credit for 4 processes instead of 2:' **Idea - The person who came up with the design for the monster. This is almost always the Modeler unless it was originally fanart. **Model - The person who built the model for the monster. **Rig - The person who rigged the model for the monster. This process turns the model into a character that you can morph into. **Anim - The person who animated the monster. *'Freeze status effect now caps at 30 seconds (instead of endless).' *'Burn status effect now caps at 8 hits (instead of endless).' *'Poison status effect now caps at 8 hits (instead of endless).' December 22 *'WINTER HOLIDAY EVENT!' **'Map is very snowy.' **'Town is decorated for the holidays.' **'During this event, you have the ability to obtain 5 exclusive “Festive” skins for the following monsters:' ***Festive Boxling: Collect a present that spawns randomly on the map. ***Festive Jardrix: Redeem the code: "Eggnog2018". ***Festive Lullafairy: Level up while in a golden aura. ***Festive Teap: Redeem the code: "Cocoa2019". ***Festive Ignititan: Find and collect Festive Ignititan (40% chance to spawn). *'Power boosting items!' **Every day, either 2 or 3 items appear in the shop. They can be purchased for 200 credits each. When held, the items boost attack power by 20%. **The items change based on the day of the week, so make sure you come back daily if you want to collect all 18! *'Slight redesign to town stores.' **Stores are now opened based on distance from the store instead of a Touched event. **Store names are no longer decals so that they can be properly translated to other languages. *'Cry button (music notes) in bottom left toolbar has been hidden until it serves an actual purpose.' *'Quiver Dance now stuns for 2.5 seconds instead of 4 seconds.' December 15 *'New monsters: Snik, Seren, Secton' *'New quest: “An EGGciting Quest” with Anna.' **This quest used to be in P. Fighters EX, and has been brought back as the quest giver that rewards Snik. *'New item: Monster Egg Item' *'The Torn Dimension now has a special yellow orb at the end of it. Standing near this orb boosts your EXP gain rate by 25%.' *'Type Matchups display has been added to Traits Menu.' **Weaknesses/Resistances show the multiplier that is applied to damage when an attack with a specific type is used against that monster. *'Watchbot line is now Metal/Electric type. They have all received slight stat changes.' *'Watchbot, Roboneer, Raditron, and Ignititan are now considered “Genderless” monsters.' *'“Cosmic Power” has been changed from Psychic type to Cosmic type.' *'“Rain Dance”, “Sunny Day”, and “Hail” all now share a global 30 second cooldown.' **This means that using one of the moves automatically activates their cooldowns for everybody else in the server. *'“Quiver Dance” now only raises 1 stat out of NRG, RES, and SPD instead of all 3.' December 8 *'Implemented 4 new forms for Mabiki:' **Mabiki (Warrior) ***Boosted Attack stat ***Signature ability (Warrior’s Spirit) **Mabiki (Shaman) ***Boosted Resistance stat ***Signature ability (Shaman’s Spirit) **Mabiki (Archer) ***Boosted Energy stat ***Signature ability (Archer’s Spirit) **Mabiki (Defender) ***Boosted Defense stat ***Signature ability (Defender’s Spirit) *'All monster morphs now use the new “Massless” and “RootPriority” properties to increase stability of rigs.' December 1 *'Introduced random “Blood Moon” events.' **During a Blood Moon, killing other players rewards x2 EXP. This currently has no other effect. *'New skins: Spatial, Temporal, Celestial' **Spatial and Temporal are new skins introduced to the Creation Crate. **Celestial can be obtained by getting all 5 Creation Crate skins for a monster. *'New monsters: Pheracle' *'New items: Arcoine' *'Added “Sleeping Pheracle” to the map.' *'Every monster now has 2+ abilities.' *'New abilities: Drowsy, Pessimism, Optimism, Fortune, Flimsy Mask, Laser Sight, Magician’s Hat, Defensive Stance, Fiery Gaze, Conjuring Rites, Blinded, Toxic Gaze, Pharaoh’s Storm, Enchanted Weaving, Savory Steam, Extraterrestrial, Fiery Spirit, Toxin Casing' *'Click the “i” button in the top-right corner of a crate at Lucky Lotto to see the chances to obtain certain skins.' *'Remodeled Mabiki.' *'Movepools for Frodiary and Detoadnate have been modified.' *'The effects of abilities Vapor Guard, Flame Shield, and Blossom Cover have been modified.' *'“Oblivion” ability has been nerfed from x0 to x0.25.' *'Avien has been changed from Poison/Wind to Poison/Cosmic.' *'Added “Solar Beam” to Ignititan’s movepool.' *'Fixed an issue that could prevent players from becoming Etherians.' |-| November 2018= November 24 *'Added 3 new monsters: Ribbomb, Frodiary, Detoadnate' *'New Artwork for items: Energy/Entropy/Quirky Orbs, Honey, Tea Cup' *'Removed certain Quest Items from the map.' *'Fog now occurs naturally.' *'Fog and Brightness are now tweened on the Server, but handled on the Client.' November 17 *'Bug fixes.' *'Implemented official “Artist” staff position.' *'Renamed “Boxer” to “Broxl” (mix of Box and Brawl) so that it has a unique name.' *'Changes to Fog to allow for new weather types: Fog and Dense Fog' *'Corrosive skin now also changes “Metal” material type instead of just “SmoothPlastic”.' *'Added new skin: PBDay.' **PBDay Magu: Redeem the code "PoeBirthday2018". *'Fixed a bug that would cause Exotics to only spawn after one legitimately spawns.' November 10 *'Move Tutor now allows you to view information about attacks.' *'Ability List is cleaner.' *'Added 3 new monsters: Kindite, Sizzlit, Magmantle.' *'Tweaked values of Reflective skin in order to make colors underneath the reflectancy more obvious.' *'Added “Corrosive” Prestige-Tier skin.' **This skin requires 3 P-Tokens to obtain, which means you need to prestige 3 times on a monster to get enough tokens. The appearance of this skin may change in the future. *'Lucky Lotto crates now have actual models that correspond to the type of crate you opened.' *'Fixed an issue that duplicated the move “Tackle”.' **People who had the faulty version of tackle now have a move called “Forceful Bash”, which is a faster and stronger variation of Tackle. *'3 Spooky Skins are now unobtainable.' **The 2 code skins will remain obtainable until November 17th. *'Possible fix to the issue where your camera would get stuck in sky.' *'Made a change to monster display auto-loading to reduce memory usage.' November 3 *'Mutation list on Traits Menu now fits 3 mutation names instead of 2.' *'“Typing” category on Traits Menu now shows the names of the types.' *'New category on Traits Menu: “Class”.' **Classes tell you special information about what a monster is, which includes a change in the experience rate. This exp multiplier has always been active, it just wasn’t common knowledge. *'Monsters and changing skins on the selection screen is now instantaneous.' November 2 *'Adjusted monster jump animations so that the transition from jumping to landing is smoother.' *'Increased spawn rate of Entropy, Energy, and Quirky Orbs.' *'Removed “FromPriorMutation” moves in favor of making all moves linear within the movepool.' *'Changed learnsets for some first and second mutation monsters in order to create a clear chain of progression in movepools.' **Mutating always introduces new attacks into the movepool at higher levels. *'Changes in the stats to Avien, Skrimmrah, Electris and Ghourien.' *'Visual changes to Gaiarth.' |-| October 2018= October 26 *'HALLOWEEN UPDATE:' **'Added new exclusive skin: Spooky.' ***Spooky Cryoball: Redeem the code "HappyHalloween2018". ***Spooky Spidumbra: Prestige a monster. ***Spooky Terroot: Inflict the Burned status to an opponent. ***Spooky Lullafairy: Defeat an opponent in the night. ***Spooky Avien: Redeem the code "EvilAvienIsEvil2018". October 21 *'Bug fixes.' *'Changes in the stats to Pharavil, Skrimmrah, and Teap line.' *'Changes in the Daily Tasks.' **Now show how long until a new task generates. October 20 *'Bug fixes.' October 19 *'Game Released.' **'Added 50 monsters + animation.' **'Added Prestige System.' **'Added new types.' ***Cosmic-type. ***Aether-type. **'Added new items.' ***Vouchers. ***Tea Cup. **'Changes in the abilities.' **'Changes in the stats and damage calculation.' **'Changes in the types.' ***Normal-type is renamed to Basic-type. ***Ground and Rock-type are renamed to Terra-type. ***Flying-type is renamed to Wind-type. ***Steel-type is renamed to Metal-type. ***Fairy-type is renamed to Light-type. **'Changes in the items.' ***Poké Flute is renamed to Ancient Flute. ***Happiny Stone is renamed to Foreign Gemstone. ***Togepi Egg is renamed to Monster Egg. ***Rare Candy is renamed to Energy Orb. ***Ability Capsule is renamed to Entropy Orb. ***Heart Scale is renamed to Quirky Orb.